


Est's Shower of Tongues

by AphoticAmaranth



Series: Redditor Crossover Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphoticAmaranth/pseuds/AphoticAmaranth





	Est's Shower of Tongues

After singing “Your Reality” on repeat for the 177013rd time in a row, Est was finally done with their shower. He had just finished drying herself, when suddenly, it heard Kit's voice from behind them. “Can we all join forces to lick Est?”

However, Ahead was already one step ahead of him. “We are all going to lick Est. Get in line. Est will be licked.”

Est turned around, and saw Kanga licking him furiously. Kanga’s tongue attacked Est with unprecedented speed and ferocity, taking in all of Est’s scent and drenching it in saliva. Behind Kanga, several of Est’s fans were waiting in line for their turn.

“Don't you dare get your saliva on me! Saliva is disgusting!” Est spat out. She sighed sadly to himself. They had spent an indeterminate amount of time cultivating its pure and flawless skin, only for years of effort to go to waste as the saliva defiled xer skin.

The lewd licking was interrupted by a loud bang, as the bathroom door came crashing down. Est flinched visibly in pain, heartbroken, for they were one with the door.

“FBI, OPEN UP!” The gosh darn mod squad announced, their words printed on a long pink banner and held up for all to see. The mods exuded a crushing pressure, causing everyone else to be paralysed in fear. The difference between them was like the difference between a level 1 crook and a level 10 hitman.

Est was the only one who managed to reply. “I-I'll open up my heart to you, officer!”

“Fuck this shit,” the mods muttered under their bre4ths, as they jumped out of the window, leaving Jack behind.

“Please do not have sex with faeces.” Jack said, before walking out through the front door like the only sane mod he was.

It was at that point that Est realised that they had fucked up. Est smiled sadly, and took yet another shower...


End file.
